


Round House Kiss

by Reallynowayme2



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Romance, bnha - Freeform, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallynowayme2/pseuds/Reallynowayme2
Summary: Kirishima invites Bakugo for some guy time! Bakugo, not very thrilled, accepts. Bakugo becomes concerned as their cab continues. Where are they going? What's going on Kirishima!?Crack Fic





	1. Round House Kiss

Round House Kiss

"Hey Bakugo!" Kirishima called as he ran behind his friend.  
"What?" Bakugo growled through his teeth continuing his walk.  
"Buddy come on what's always up your butt!?" Kirishima teases catching up to his friend. He placed his arm over Bakugo's shoulder.  
"Erm…" Bakugo grumbled, however his shoulders softened to his touch.  
"We need some guy time man! I was thinking let's blow off some steam together like now." Kirishima said excitedly pulling Bakugo closer. He smiled brightly. "Come on what-da-ya say?" He continued while shaking Bakugo for a response.  
"Ugh. Whatever, just stop...erm," Bakugo ducked out of Kirishima's hold. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head.  
Kirishima's eyes gleamed with joy. "Alright!" He said pumping his arm into the air.  
Bakugo rolled his eyes. He stopped and looked to Kirishima's face. Kirishima's cheeks warmed to the color of his hair.  
"...So...where to!?" Bakugo growled.  
"Oh ha sorry!" Kirishima smiled scratching at his hair. "I was thinking, there's this place, here just get a cab with me. There's a place I think will just be great for...us...to let go of things...that we've been holding onto...like after a long manly day of training you know YEAH!"  
Bakugo just stared in annoyance, "Uh huh, okay whatever." He looked away and lowered his head again. "Come on, we're going somewhere right? Let's get it over with," he snarled back at his once again red faced friend.  
"Uh yeah, of course! Hurry now follow me!" Kirishima began running ahead of Bakugo gesturing excitedly for him to follow.

They found a cab and sat inside. Kirishima had handed the driver a slip with an address. "Take us here please sir, thank you so much!"  
Bakugo rested his face on his hand squishing his body to the window of his seat. "Geez…" he sighed. Kirishima stayed quiet staring out his window thoughtfully. Bakugo glanced over waiting for a very Kirishima's burst of boisterous excitement but nothing came. Bakugo felt concern and softness. What's going on with him today. Er whatever… He tried to shrug it off. Krishima remained deep in quiet focus, Bakugo couldn't help but still worry, to still feel something for his friend.  
"Hey f****** weird hair say something. At least tell me where we are going geez!" Bakugo roared to Kirishima.  
"Oh, I'm sorry buddy! Man I did get quiet huh!? We are almost there it's just ahead!" Kirishima said his smile and vibrance returning again. He pointed ahead to a street within a residential area.  
" 'Sesame'...come on what joke is this! Blow off steam down a neighborhood street! You idiot!" Bakugo yelled.  
Kirishima grew quiet and serious again. Bakugo calmed down, feeling bad, and spoke gently. "Hey, I didn't mean…" he began.  
"Just stop in front of here please sir, and sit us hear for a few minutes thank you." Kirishima interrupted by speaking to the cab driver.  
Bakugo just watched. Staring seriously with curiosity and concern for his friend.  
"...I've been feeling certain things for my buddy. For you. For a while now…" Kirishima began, staring out the window to the house beyond them. He closed his eyes and balled up his fist. "And I didn't do anything. And I believe if I don't act now, I'm not even a man."  
Bakugo stared with wide eyes. His face genuine and caring. "Hey Kirishima, what are you saying man, you doubting yourself or battling something…" he began.  
"Bakugo I love you!" Kirishina exclaimed looking Bakugo in the eyes, his face beating red.  
Bakugo's heart raced as his face also heated up. "Hey...I...uh like you too. But if you tell ANYONE I'll blow you the f*** UP!" He shouted. But Kirishima was left beaming.  
"You're adorable!" Kirishima brightened. He quickly grabbed Bakugo and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
Bakugo smiled shutting his eyes as he rested his head over Kirishima's tough shoulder.  
"Hey..hmm..why are we here exactly? Bakugo asked.  
Kirishima leaned back to face Bakugo. "Because...I want to kiss you, and what better place than…"  
"In front of someone's HOUSE!?" Bakugo exclaimed.  
"Relax relax. Yeah. It's not just any house. Haven't you heard, all over the internet. This is the spot for every couple's first makeout." Kirishima explained smiling.  
Bakugo stared in disbelief. "You're an idiot," he mumbled. "But…" his face turned red and he averted his eyes. "...you're my idiot," he grumbled.  
Kirishima pulled Bakugo in again then placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't you feel it, everyone was right, this spot has just the right vibes." Kirishima said, brushing his hand over Bakugo's hair. Bakugo froze and locked eyes with wonder. Kirishima brought his face closer.  
This is it...he's going to kiss me, I don't remember the last time I felt so happy. Bakugo thought as he closed his eyes.  
*Tink Tink Tink* There was a loud knocking on the glass behind Bakugo  
"Hi guys!" Muffled voices began.  
"Wow you are here too! This place must be really popular!" Their vehicle stopped along side the cab. "We were just about to ask the driver if he could move when we recognized you" a voice said  
"Wait a minute that sounds like…" Bakugo began to turn around.  
"Wait wait wait Bakugo no!" Kirishima said hastily.  
"DEKUUU!!!!!!"  
*BOOM*


	2. I'll Round House You In The Kisser!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who exactly does the house of the new hot teen make out spot belong to? What do they feel about it? In this chapter you find out!
> 
> Inspired by an inside joke from a friend we decided to make the joke more relatable to all readers. The ideas for this chapter were inspired by koreabookitty

"Hey Shota…" Present Mic began as he peeked through the blinds of Eraser Head's sitting room window, "There are quite a few cars parked outside your house."  
"Yeah...I know. It's been happening the last few days actually, but I don't care." Aizawa remained in his wingback armchair sipping from his mug.   
"Don't care!?" Hizashi announced turning back around to Aizawa in surprise.  
Aizawa quickly held his mug to the side as Hizashi's voice shook drops of liquid from outside it.   
"Sorry, Shota. Eehee," Hizashi grinned apologetically.   
"Yeah, they haven't done anything and heh, if they tried anything, I'd take care of it easily." Aizawa explained wiping the side of his cup.  
"Now you on the other hand almost stained my favorite chair." He grumbled lifting his eyes to meet Hizashi's.   
Hizashi's body shivered with Aizawa's gaze. "Hey hey I'm sorry ok," Hizashi grinned scratching the back of his head. "I just figured you'd get annoyed."   
Aizawa stood up making his way to the kitchen counter to put away his cup. "I keep to myself, as long as they stay anywhere further than my lawn, their business means nothing to me." Aizawa went on in a tired voice.   
"Oh, um yiiiikes, someone's about to bother you Shota." Hizashi giggled peering back out the window.   
Aizawa let out a long sigh, "Zashi what now, I told you I don't-"   
"-there they go spreading a blanket out in your lawn!"  
"WHAT!" Aizawa shouted. He quickly darted from a back room and returned, swinging out the front door with the base of a green hose whipping behind him.   
"Ooh WHOA!" Hizashi exclaimed as fell back out of the way, "sometimes even I don't shout that loud..."  
Hizashi propped himself back up on his knees checking out the window again.  
He could see the shadowy figure of Eraser Head blasting the scrambling young people with copious amounts of water soaking them through and through. The faint sounds of screaming as well as Aizawa's angry shouts could be heard.   
"Get the f*** off my lawn what the f*** are you doing on my lawn…"   
"Oh dear, oh my, I shouldn't have said a thing," Hizashi muttered.   
*FLASH*   
"OH MY!" Hizashi gasped, startled as a flash of electricity lit the windows and cut out the power. "KAMINARI!" He yelled and rushed outside.  
He came out to see Aizawa walking back with his shoulders slumped, his eyes dead and his face steaming red with anger. He watched other cars speed off and Sero scurry away to their car carrying a smoking Kaminari with him.  
"WAIT SERO ARE YOU ALL OKAY!?" Hizashi boomed after them.  
"Eeeeek!" he heard Sero squeal in fear as his car sped away like lightning.   
"AIZAWA those were students-"   
"Zashi don't you f***ing start or I will fill the bed with insects! I am not in the mood!" Aizawa shouted back from inside the house.   
Hizashi cringed in fear his hair standing up taller than it already was. He passed out in the lawn at just the thought of the threat.


	3. "Smooch-Out Shack"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa confronts the teachers about the newfound breach of his privacy. Only to stress himself out further! Read to see what happened!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done, this final part completes the story, Enjoy!  
Thanks for reading

"Alright-" Aizawa began as he entered the teacher lounge the next morning.  
"Yes?" All Might replied.  
"No Toshinori, I meant… nevermind. Which one of you idiots gave the students my address?" Aizawa demanded. "Based on various factors I know it has to be one of you." He sighed tiredly.  
The teachers within the lounge stared back with blank expression.  
"Why what happened Shota?" Vlad King asked.  
Aizawa ignored him as an image on the lounge television took his attention. He watched his house become the topic of discussion in the morning talk show "Quirk It Mama's!"

"Wonder where your young teens have been running off to on date night's?" One woman asked.  
"Or if you even knew they went out right!?" Another woman added.  
They all laughed as a helicopter view of Aizawa's home displayed cars parked as well as moving to and from his front curb.  
"Well turns out the hot new 'make out cliff' turns out to be a home in a residential area that the kids say has 'the right vibes' for that first kiss," An announcer explained causing the actual quoted words to appear above her head.  
"Haha that's right, millennials these days right? How could this have come to be," another woman added while laughing.  
"Well let us find out from the kids themselves why don't we!?" The Quote Quirk Woman transitioned. "Here's an interview from a pair of young teens last early evening."  
"Hello ma'am, not a problem sure I'll answer your questions!" Kirishma's face grinned across the television screen. Bakugo is seen in the background grumbling and ducking his head.  
"Yes ma'am, I found out about this place over social media, and well," he blushed and scratched the back of his head, "I felt it would be the perfect place to finally confess my feelings to my crush and dearest friend," he finished.  
Bakugo peeked his head up his face flushed with adoration.  
"And you young man, how do you like-" the reporter began.  
Bakugo ducked down again stuffing his hands into his pockets "Go away," he grumbled quickly stomping away.  
"Wait, Bakugo! Wait up bro! Our cab, our cab!" Kirishima's voice drifted from the camera as he ran after him.  
"Haha well there you have it, young love at the new Make Out Cliff" the reporter concluded and the recording transitioned back to the show hosts.  
"More like the hot new Smooch-Out Shack!"  
"Or the Peck At The Porch! Hahaha!"  
"Or…" The ladies continued rattle off names as Quote Quirk Woman displayed each one in words over her head. 

Aizawa's eyes rolled back into his head as his right eyelid twitched. His jaws clenched into a tight aggressive smile. Each breath became quicker and quicker as he turned himself around and exited the lounge.  
The teacher's remained frozen in place as they didn't dare move through the thick upset atmosphere Aizawa left behind him.  
"Um...do you think...that was his house?" Thirteen asked.  
"Yes...yes it was," All Might replied. 

Midnight sat in a chair near the corner of the room. She crossed her legs as she bit on her fingernails.  
"I only meant for it as a cute prank. Just teasing my junior." Midnight thought quietly to herself, "I made the fake account and posted it for fun. A delicious counter attack for his rude mention of my age the other week. Hmph" She raised her nose. "Although I never believed it would go this far… heehee how funny." 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> A friend of mine upon teasing her friend *requested I add her house as the "Make-Out Cliff" of my next crack fic's universe. And so I did XD 
> 
> This month is my first time posting works on writers websites.  
I am known among friends as the crack fic short story writer.  
Most of my pre october fics, any from the last 3 years all involve an inside joke.  
But I am working on more from more fandoms that can be generally understood by all, not just friends haha XD
> 
> *however I will take requests, give me your fandom, characters, and what inside jokes of your own you need to see in a hilariously written scenario!


End file.
